


Aggressive Negotiation

by ry0kiku



Series: Young Masters [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Court of Owls, Demon Heir Damian, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Grandmaster Tim, League of Assassins - Freeform, LoA!Dami vs CoO!Tim AU, M/M, Prologue kind of, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Talon meets the Demon Heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belongs to DC comics.

.

Panic was slowly rising in his throat like bile, but he'd sooner die all over again than letting that show in front of these pathetic inferior assassins. He embedded another knife into another jugular, flipping away and all but severed another head, before turning around and jammed another into a shoulder, pinning the last of the assassins to the wall.

"Where's Ra's?" He inquired calmly over the assassin's pained screams.

They had been separated for a while now; too long for his taste. The assassin was still screaming and he twisted the knife, patience wearing thin.

"Where is you leader??"

"Right here."

He turned around, eyes bloodshot in anger before he realized who had answered him.

"Damian...?"

"Glad that you still remember me, Grayson." The now-taller man was closing their distance in small, lazy steps. "The screams are getting annoying. Won't you give him peace already?"

Dick slashed the throat of his pinned victim without so much as turning around, yellow eyes still fixed on the figure across the room. Damian was garbed in the regal robe of an Al Ghul instead of a proper assassin armor, but Dick could see that even then the tiger was baring his claws.

"Oh, Dami. You've grown up." He couldn't help but coo.

"And you didn't."

He chuckled, pulling his knife from the throat and wiped it almost casually.

"It's occupational hazard. And speaking of occupation, your dear grandfather is preventing me from doing my job properly. Do you know where he is so I can file my complaint?"

Dark blue eyes staring right at him. Even when little Dami's all grown up, Dick could still recognize that expression anywhere.

"That weakling doesn't deserve you."

 _Oh, boy. All these years and here we go again._ Dick turned completely and faced the younger-yet-bigger brother of his, a small smile on his face.  

"Tim needed me. And I'd give my life to him if necessary."

And he did, quite literally.

"He doesn't worth it. He doesn't worth _you_." Damian was all but hissing now, venom dripping with every word as he sauntered closer, cloak whipping, hands clenching. He was like a spoiled kid being denied a toy at a store because another kid was faster at making it to the cashier.

Well, that analogy wasn't that far off, Dick thought as Damian was mere inches from him now, leaning so closely he could see the depth of his ocean-coloured eyes. The dark, dark promise.

"I can give you so much more, Beloved."

He felt the corner of his lips tugged to a smile, and his hand reached almost reflexively--it felt a bit awkward now that the younger man was taller--to pat the short cropped hair.

"In another life, another world, another circumstances, perhaps. But here and now, I've made my choice. And I'm afraid it's quite permanent."

The hand retreated and in a split second grabbed one of the daggers on his holster. The special ones coated in muscle relaxant.

"Now, I ask again for the last time," Yellow eyes glinted as in one fluid moment the Talon pressed said dagger against the Demon Heir's neck. "Where is my Grandmaster?"

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Damian is Ra's heir and leader of the League of Assassins, and Tim is the Grandmaster of the Court of Owls with Dick as his Talon. I've had and written this idea down for quite a while, but rather than multichapters I'm always more into oneshots or drabbles, so here it is in a series. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
